vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114385-what-happened-to-the-market-and-crafting
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I would gladly put these items up for you if you swore to buy them. No point in crafting goods worthy of use if nobody buys them ;) I am a weaponsmith with cw-4 greatsword/heavygun schematics and an armorsmith which just hit the epochos yesterday. Also you've got to take into account that ' goods worth buying' are not cheap to craft, considering it could take between 1-30 crafts before meeting a worthy item to sell. And if that item does come about , you've got to factor in the costs of the lost materials into the pricing prior to having achieved the craft. By the time you've taken all that in, tell me : why would anyone sell this stuff on the AH? Nobody will pay for that item at a price you can say that has 'covered' your costings to create it and generate profit. | |} ---- Covering your costs as in "I was trying to craft these 4 slot Adventus heavy shoulders for me to use" and then dumping the decent byproducts to AH in the hopes that someone buys them at some price that lets you cover some of the costs that you spent trying to craft the item for yourself or for a guildie/friend. You will very likely end up salvaging most of them and hoping for good fragments or signs. I've made about 60~80p or so as byproducts of my crafts but that's with a few lucky perfect Items that I crafted. Crafting in general for mosts slots is a net loss unless you get that perfect proc. Adventus CW-4 Heavy gun with 2 fire/fusion slots at the moment is 1-2p max and rolling just one of those already needs quite a few crafts indeed. There's a few specific slots where you can maybe make a profit for profits sake but even that is pretty shaky and entirely RNG dependant. The RNG of craft is pretty insane. I've made about 300-500 boots never to get a 2 slot fire/fusion with the dasher special as an example. I've seen exactly one 3 slot one with the wrong special. | |} ---- ---- Exactly. You get my point. Sure, if you have RNJesus stroking your E-peen at the time you are likely to make a bit of cash while looking for that perfect craft but the game really does discourage you from putting awesome runed gear on the ah to try and earn a fair profit. Back when I first started crafting I remember wanting to craft the ultimate gear and pre-rune it to put it on sale on the ah but realising that the item had become soulbound afterwards. I truly hope Carbine takes the route of being able to craft gear and alter the runes on it without making that item soulbound. It would create more opportunities to sell our gear. I considered the issues in this : one being that if you can only roll a rune once and you already did that and then sell the item on the ah , you could essentially hinder the player because he cannot overwrite that rune slot - but I figured if the ah items have a note on them that the runes have already been altered that will clear the issue up. | |} ---- ---- I don't see why Carbine would bury crafting in the game. What would be the point of all that wasted time and money put into it then? I have blown so much plat into my armour/weaponsmith and the daily eldan data fragment grind is horrible,especially with my RNG of only getting 1 a day for a whole month now. This is just my view of how I think it things should be but I personally would really like if Carbine just dropped schematics for producing the best grade of gear from the 40man raids for example, that would be used similarly like when puchasing a crafting schematic in order to prototype the weapon ( only these schematics would be always required for each craft of the weapon/gear) in order to make endgame mastercrafted gear. It would make crafting worth it and not such a waste of time and money as with the current direction I see crafting at, it is doomed to fail if you are correct. Essentially,what you are saying is that we should inform all players who join the game to never take up anything except for technologist ever again. | |} ---- ---- I agree with this. Part of making a community thrive , is of course forming part of that community yourself. A vast majority of players like to 'follow' the heard,rather than lead it. And I believe this mentality does not often work well when trying to gain the level of satisfaction one may desire from your gameplay and style. As many important men and women have stated before me ; "Be the change you want to see. " and " if you want something done right, do it yourself" ;) Getting a community/population to thrive involves the ability to adapt to it and bolster it's progress, so that it may lead to fruition. The community will forever be whatever the vast majority within it decide it to be. And there will always be a need for those with stronger voices and the ability to motivate and push forward in order for there to be a healthy playerbase and better yet, a healthy gaming community. I like the current state of where the game seems to be going and I am looking forward to seeing what potential drop 3 brings us. I am one of many who have pushed through and convinced others to try the game, as well as tried to help those who are having a harder time within it to find themselves a home. Let's keep pushing forward and let's not forget those behind us, for they are the ones which ultimately hold us behind should they lose the courage to brave ahead with us. | |} ---- ---- ---- Stat values, and the hard points get re-jiggered, though they don't necessarily make more sense. A blue slot on light armor?? So I can off-tank on my esper?!? I think epochos and adventus 4 have specials, though again, they are wonky. Swords and heavy guns get the very nice impact special, esper blades get a tiny shield recharge? Why?? And adventus need a butt-load of data fragments. It goes 1, 7, 10, 17 I think, across the epochos and three adventus levels. | |} ---- ----